


Hungry for a Greek

by anigalafterdark



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anigalafterdark/pseuds/anigalafterdark
Summary: People always ask her,“Do you prefer the Austrian or the Prussian?”Elizabeta wants nothing more than to bash that question with her frying pan.





	Hungry for a Greek

People always ask her, “ _Do you prefer the Austrian or the Prussian?_ ”

Elizabeta wants nothing more than to bash that question with her frying pan.

The centuries-long debate on whether she’ll choose Roderich or Gilbert has been gnawing at her nerves, annoyed to be reduced to a soap opera heroine torn between her fated loves. She still cares for them, cherishes her history with them, but she wants to move on.

Heracles is an odd choice, at least at first glance. People often forget that he’s known her just as long as the two men have, and that his lax attitude is what’s driving her to spend a “no-strings-attached” vacation with him at the islands.

The sun blazes on while the marble roof shields them underneath. Elizabeta is sucking Heracles off, riling him up as he pets her head like a cat. She purrs dangerously—and finds herself flipped over, ready to be tamed by him. The debate will rage on for the next centuries, but she’ll relish this temporary, yet cathartic escape.

After all, who said that the Austrians or Germans are better than the Greeks in terms of satisfying heroines?

**Author's Note:**

> A little clarity: they're doing it on an ancient ruin atop a hill.
> 
> Also, wrote this for my 2013 self, who rejoined the Hetalia fandom thanks to Greece (and the fact I'm Greek, too :P).


End file.
